Canis Lupus
by hello-andrea
Summary: *Based on the Young Justice TV Show* A new member is added to the Young Justice team. She has a strange past and an even stranger ability. The team welcomes her, but an affiliate of the team finds her intriguing... *AU* - Rated T for blood and language -
1. The Gray Wolf

_A/N: It's been a long time since I posted something. And even then, it was just a "one-shot" fic for Harry Potter. But now, it's a Young Justice fic! I got convinced to watch it from a blog that I follow on tumblr. So naturally, I wrote a fanfic. I hope you enjoy this because I've been working on it for a little while now. It's sort of AU and sort of not, and it's just an OC + another character. That's basically the premise of the fanfic. I hope you enjoy this and rate/review please! xx Andrea_

* * *

"You're going to be joined by Canis, or Hana." Batman said in his low gruff voice.

A young woman with her hair pinned up in two ponytails at the sides of her face in her tight fitting uniform grinned at the rest of the Young Justice team. She wore a simple gray suit that covered her from neck to ankle. "Hi," She waved, a bright smile on her lips. "I'm Hana, or Canis, I guess. That's my superhero name, I suppose."

Robin and Wally exchanged glances, Wally's eyebrows wiggling while Robin just smiled. Hana was introduced to the young Justice members.

After Hana got settled in, they all congregated in the living room where Superboy and Robin were playing video games.

"So, are you related to anyone?"

Hana looked over at Wally. "What do you mean?"

"Are you like, M'gann, whose uncle is Martian Manhunter, or are you someone's sidekick like Robin?"

Robin grinned at Hana who shook her head and smiled softly. "No, I – Batman just found me on the streets. He thought I'd be a good fit for the Justice League, so here I am." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "It's really great to meet all of you."

Artemis and M'gann smiled kindly. "It's nice to have another girl on the team. It gets annoying with all of these guys around. Especially Wally." Artemis rolled her eyes, her face one of amusement. Hana chuckled.

"So what's your power?" Robin asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"My power?"

Wally smirked. "I've got the super speed thing, Robin's got the cool sidekick thing, M'gann's got the whole Martian thing, Artemis has got the archery thing down pat, Aqualad has the cool water powers, and Superboy has the Superman thing. What's your thing?" Wally asked as he stuffed some food down his throat.

Hana smiled slightly. "It's a thing, yeah." She stared ahead. "It's totally a thing." She mumbled.

* * *

_A/N: Just a simple opening for my fic. I might not finish it because of work and school and the like, but I probably will over the summer. Hopefully._

_R+R! xx Andrea_


	2. Wayne's Mansion

_A/N: Gasp, I've uploaded another chapter! I actually have a lot of the story done (well, not a lot, but a lot) but I'm just editing and rereading and rewriting a lot of it to get it to be perfection. Even now I'm not all that happy with this chapter. However, I hope you, dear reader, will be. *Just a reminder - this won't be anything like the comics. Although I would love to if I had to time, I'd read all of the Young Justice comics. But alas, this is only based off of the TV show.* Enjoy!_

* * *

"You're going to have to live at the Wayne manor for a little while," Robin said to Hana as everyone was turning in for the night. He had a duffel bag in his hands and his utility belt in the other.

"Why's that?" Hana had no belongings that she considered dear to her; only a few t-shirts and a nice hat that had wolf ears on them.

"They don't have lots of lodgings here. It's not really meant for teenagers. They might just make another room, or you could live at Wayne manor. 'M sure Bruce won't mind." Robin smiled. "So, you coming?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah. It'll be fun."

It _was_ fun. Alfred was lovely to them and Bruce Wayne seemed nice enough. They both greeted the two young heroes once they arrived.

Leading the way, Robin walked Hana to a wing of the mansion where there were a vast number of bedrooms and suites and bathrooms. Robin dumped his things in a random room and climbed up onto the top of the bunk bed. "You can have the bottom bed."

Hana smiled. "How courteous." She tossed her bag on the bed and sighed. She decided at once what she was going to do. Glancing out the window, she grabbed something from her bag and she began to head out of the room.

"Hey, where're you going?" Robin asked.

"Just going to work out. There's a workout room here right?" Hana grinned and she dashed out of the room before Robin could respond.

* * *

After wandering around for a good couple of minutes, Hana found an air vent that she crawled out of and somehow made it out of the mansion. She sighed, smiling. She was going to go back – but it was stifling, staying in the same house as _Batman_ _and Robin_, knowing that every move would be watched, even now, as she stood outside of the back alley of his grand estate. It was raining and every drop of water on her hand and skin made her just a little more happy to be out of that place. Out of the ghettos. Out of the strange dark alleys. Out of the darkness.

She shook her head, scattering rain drops everywhere. She couldn't think of that. Not now, when she was free. When she was alright. She closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy… And then…

She took off running. Except she wasn't Hana anymore – she was Canis; she was the four-legged wolf that ran faster than any other wolf could. She was Canis, the wolf with the strange pearly white and ashy gray coat, the one with the giant paws and the large glassy eyes.

She never knew how fast she traveled, only that she traveled fast. Before Canis knew it, she ended up in Gotham City. She must have traveled more than four hundred miles. Concentrating her energy again and closing her eyes, she opened them to find herself, naked and alone. She shivered and then suddenly realized that someone was behind her.

"Get up!" The voice barked. She heard another noise, her ear twitching; what was it, a bow and arrow? She stood up, unashamed of her naked state. "Turn around!"

She turned around to see a young boy with hair the color of fire, his eyes widening and the grip on his red bow and arrow slacking. From what she could see, she could see him blushing slightly. He threw something at her, she was befuddled from changing back into a human and she was in the dark. "Put that on," He said, his voice firm but less sharp. "It's a blanket." Hana wrapped it around her body, shivering. "Who are you?"

"Who're you?" Hana shot back, her voice raspy.

"Red Arrow. Who are you?"

"Hana." She looked around – they were right next to a thrift store. Elbowing the window of the back entrance, she broke it and let herself in. Hana grabbed a few things and dressed, coming back outside to see Red Arrow, his bow and arrow still pointed at her. "What do you want?"

"Answers. I just saw you transform from a wolf into a human being. What are you doing here?"

Hana smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Like I said – answers. What are you?"

Hana sighed, sitting down on a crate. "What do you think I am?"

"A werewolf."

Hana stood up, tapping her chin as she paced. "Hm… close enough." She faced Red Arrow, his arrow pointed right at her forehead. "According to some doctors, I've got some inter-species genetic disease, which is complete bullshit. But I guess you could call it a disease. I can turn into a wolf sometimes and turn back into a human and in addition to being a wolf; I have advanced hearing, sight, and smell. Does that answer your question?"

"Only one." His bow and arrow were still stiff and taut. "What are you doing here?"

"Chilling out. What are you doing here?"

"Why does that matter?"

Hana smiled. "Why does it matter that I'm here then?" She put a hand in front of Red Arrow's weapons. "Let's not do this." Then she remembered: "Oh, I'm part of the young Justice league! Y'know, with Robin and Kid Flash and Artemis!"

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed, but he put down his weapons. "Oh. Them." Returning his arrow back to its pack and holding his bow in place, he turned, but not before he said, "They're good people. Too involved with their own feelings for their sake."

Her smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"They let their feelings get in the way of a mission." He eyed Hana, smirking. "Oh? They don't seem so cool, smart and strong to you anymore?"

"No, it's just…" She looked away. "That's what got me to be like this."

Red Arrow frowned. "Sorry about that."

Hanna looked up, smiling nervously. "That's alright. Don't worry about it." Then after a few moments of silence: "Red Arrow, eh? Thought you were Speedy."

He clenched his teeth. "Red Arrow now."

"I know. But Speedy has a special place in my heart." Hana smiled and when Red Arrow looked away for the slightest of a second, she darted away.

He turned, looking into the dark alley. Hana was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

* * *

As Hana dried her hair and got ready to go to sleep, Robin stood at the bathroom door. Seeing him in the reflection of the mirror, she grinned, turning off the hair dryer and running her hands through her hair. "Hey."

Robin smiled. "Hi."

"Do you ever take off that mask?" Hana grinned.

Robin cocked his head. "Only for school."

Hana faked a gasp. "Superheroes go to school? Unbelievable!" She chuckled and began to run a comb through her hair.

"I go to a school here in Gotham. What school do you go to?"

Hana's smile dropped and she only looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't go to school."

Robin frowned. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "There wasn't any real need to. Still isn't. I got kicked around from foster home to foster home-"

"Well," Robin chuckled humorlessly, "So did I. I still went to school."

Hana stopped at stared at him. "Only because someone funded for you to go to school. I didn't have anyone like that." She turned back to the mirror. "My parents left me, I was all alone. I was living on the streets – math and the dates of the Protestant Reformation didn't help me. It's not like I needed to know them." She laughed – but it was harsh and sounded more like a bark than a light chuckle. Her lips broke out into a gentle smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go all hopeless-girl on you. You asked and I answered."

Robin shrugged. "It's alright."

"I trust you," She said suddenly. "That's why I told you all of that. I trust you." She smiled, her eyes darting from Robin to her reflection.

Robin grinned. "I trust you too." Hana, still looking at her reflection, smiled brighter. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll take off my mask in front of you." Hana smirked. Robin sat down on the toilet seat opposite her. "There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Where were you earlier?"

"I was in the training room. Chilling." She kept her gaze at her own face ahead of her.

Robin chewed his lip. "You were gone for hours."

Hana shrugged, turning on the blow dryer, turning it on at a low blast. "I lose track of time whenever I work out. Today was no different."

"Yeah… Well, I checked the cameras in the training room to see how you were doing and you weren't there."

Hana's eyebrow twitched and her stomach flipped nervously. "Alfred showed me to the shooting range. I haven't shot a gun in ages."

"I checked everywhere. You weren't in the house, or the courtyard, or the movie room."

"You have a movie room?" Hana said nervously. "Rich people, amirite?"

Robin smiled at Hana, his voice soft when he spoke. "Hana, where were you?" Hana put down the hairdryer, turning it off. Her hands were shaking as she did so, and Robin put his hands over hers. She looked up at him. "I'm not angry – I just want to know."

Hana swallowed hard. "Alright – but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"_I mean it!_" She said sharply, Robin blinking. "I mean it. You can't tell Wally or Artemis, or the rest of the team and you especially can't tell Batman that I told you. He knows, but he told me not to tell anyone else." Tears were in her eyes. "My so called 'power' is turning into a wolf." She paused letting it sink in for Robin. He stared ahead blankly; she could tell that he was thinking quickly and deeply. "This wolf bit me one time when I was wandering around town. I don't even know how a wolf was here in Gotham…" She sighed, closing her eyes, tears on her eyelashes. "I have other abilities in addition to being a wolf but you'll soon find that out later. It's not really a 'full-moon' thing. But it does happen at least once a month." She chuckled. "I transformed once I snuck out of the mansion. I went to the city, traveling in my wolf form.

"I had to leave, Robin." Hana said, almost desperately. "I don't think you'll understand. When you've been living on the streets for as long as I have – for years, almost a decade – it's a little weird to go from wide open spaces to a mansion. Sure, it's a big mansion, but it's still stifling for a person like me." She opened her eyes, watching Robin's unreadable expression. "Robin?" Tears ran down her cheeks and she blinked, her tears falling to the ground.

Robin stood up, pulling Hana into a hug. "I'm sorry."

This was unexpected for Hana; it took her a few moments before she hugged Robin back. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm still sorry."

Hana smiled softly and let the tears fall on Robin's shoulders. She began crying about everything – her parents, her previous lifestyle, what she could do and what she had done. He just held her in his arms, not saying anything, the two of them listening to the sound of a young girl's tears.

* * *

_A/N: Whew. Hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be better, promise! Don't forget to R+R! xx Andrea_


	3. First Mission

_A/N: Eek, it's been a month. Sorry about that. It's summer vacation for me, so I've been busy doing things but here's a new chapter for you guys! To be honest, I was a bit hesitant in posting this chapter because this one is a bit out there and way AU. Which is why I have labeled this story as AU. So please don't hate me for going out and doing some crazy things. Enjoy! xx Andrea_

* * *

"_Canis. B10._"

Hana walked into the cave, smiling as she saw everyone gathered there. "Hey guys!" They all turned, all of them in their superhero getup. She frowned. "Oh. Was I supposed to get dressed up too?"

M'gann smiled. "That's alright." Maneuvering her hands in front of Hana, she was soon wearing her usually gray skin tight suit, a circle skirt at her hips, with a loose fitting wolf hood that would cast a shadow over Hana's face. "I thought since Canis, is part of the Latin name, _Canis Lupin_ that you'd be something to do with a wolf, so I had this outfit design in mind…"

Hana looked down at herself and then up at her hood. She grinned. "I love it." Outstretching her arms, she embraced M'gann in a hug who happily hugged her back. She sidled up next to Robin, watching as Batman explained their mission for that day.

"You'll all be set up in pairs. Canis and our friend Red Arrow," Batman nodded towards Red Arrow who was standing a little ways away from the rest of the team. "M'gann and Superboy." The couple grinned at each other. "Artemis and Wally." Artemis groaned and Wally rolled his eyes. "Zatanna, who'll be joining us today, will team up with Aqualad. Robin will be operating alone." Robin shrugged, indifferent. Batman smiled wryly. "Good. You'll be handed individual assignments presently."

* * *

As everyone was gearing up to leave, Canis strapped on her belt. She was a little like Robin and Artemis in that sense – her talent came from her belt and her intuition to fight. Well, that and her special "disease". On her belt, there were a number of throwing knives, a handy punching ring, and a pouch with a bunch of fun surprises.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice said from behind her.

Hana spun around, smirking once she saw who it was. "Fancy seeing you here, Speedy."

"Red Arrow."

Adjusting the belt on her waist, she said, "Like I said – Speedy's got a special place in my heart." She winked.

Aqualad walked up to the two of them. "Canis – Red Arrow. You two will be holding off a few people. I believe Batman is giving you coordinates."

Red Arrow put his finger to the piece in his ear. "Copy. C'mon, Canis. We're due outside the mountain." He turned and began to leave the mountain. Hana followed when someone pulled her back.

"You alright, Canis?"

It was Robin. Hana nodded, smiling brightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Robin smiled. "Come back with a souvenir alright?" She shouted as she made her way out of the mountain.

* * *

They were in a coffee shop, wearing normal clothes over their uniforms, but Red Arrow was wearing some shades, while Hana had pulled on her wolf hat.

"We're just waiting right?"

He nodded, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"Just things. To pass the time so we don't look like two idiots just sitting across from each other in a coffee shop."

Red Arrow rolled his eyes. "Don't we have a cover?"

Hana sighed. "Yeah. Didn't Batman say that we had to act like a happy couple?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, like that's going to work out." He took another sip.

"We still need to have a cover, you know."

"I should've just done this on my own – I don't need inexperienced newbies like you ruining everything," He spat.

"Wow." Hana scoffed. "You're an actual, godforsaken jerk." Her voice rose.

"Excuse me?"

Hana stood up, pointedly looking at Red Arrow. "You're an actual asshole. I don't understand why I dated you in the first place." She raced out of the shop, several coffee-drinkers staring after her.

Red Arrow smirked slightly before his expression changed; his eyebrows furrowing and her lips turning downwards. He slammed down a few dollars on the table and followed. "Hana!"

She spun around, anger etched in every wrinkle in her face. "You're just a jerk! I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Please, don't be angry. I'm being a jerk," It made him almost cringe to say that. "And I don't mean it. I don't mean it – so please, don't do this. I love you." He did cringe that time.

Hana smirked. "Fine. But you have to do what I say. Just for this one part."

"What?"

Hana tugged him by the hand and led him to the shadows and pushing him up against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. At first he squirmed, but she said softly, "Please just relax. I'm surveying, okay? Don't blow this." She pressed her lips to his again and he kissed her back, his hands wrapping around her waist.

Hana pulled away after a few moments. "Alright. Don't look directly at them," She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up at him while she spoke. "But there are the guys. They're going to blow up or destroy or… do _something bad_ to that coffee shop."

Red Arrow looked around casually and spotted the two, seemingly, unsuspecting people in matching black outfits. "Jeez, could they _be_ any more obvious?"

Hana smirked and shrugged. "People are stupid sometimes. Or most of the times, I guess."

"How could you tell?"

She chuckled. "Like you said – obvious." Returning her arms back to Hana's side, she began shedding her civilian's clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Just as she pulled off a pant leg, she responded, with a grin, "They're going to attack in approximately ten seconds. I would be ready if I were you."

* * *

They apprehended the two villains in a matter of minutes. Batman and Superman arrived to bring them to a facility where they would stay until tried in court.

Red Arrow had a case half-full of arrows, while Hana had most of her knives on her belt. She sighed once they got back to the cave. She had almost changed. _Almost._

"Well," Red Arrow said as he shed his basketful of arrows and he set his bow on the table. "We did pretty well, didn't we?"

Hana shrugged, knocking her wolf hood backwards. "Batman said we acted aptly." She slid her belt off her chest. Red Arrow rolled his eyes and walked over to the Justice League members.

The rest of the team came into the cave, one by one; Robin first.

"We caught some bad guys! How'd you guys do?" Robin asked as he shed his weapons.

Hana looked at Red Arrow who was talking to Batman and Red Tornado for a moment before she answered. "Yeah, we got some bad guys too." She smiled.

"Great!" He grinned and walked away, presumably to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before they went back to the Mansion.

Artemis came walking in afterwards, clearly upset and disgruntled.

"You alright, Artemis?" Hana asked, carefully watching her.

"Fine." She grinned sarcastically. "I'm doing swell. It's just that Wally completely jeopardized our mission." She slammed her bow and arrows down, marching away into the kitchen.

Hana chuckled, looking up just as Wally walked in. He had a frown on his lips and he sighed. Looking up, he spotted Hana and managed a weak smile. "Hey, Canis, how're you doing."

"I'm fine. Y'know, Artemis is just mad – heat of the moment you know. Don't take it so personally." Restocking her belt, she grinned sideways at Wally. "She'll be fine. She'll be back to her old self soon – teasing you and everything. Don't get beat up over it."

Wally smiled at Hana, taking his glasses off. "Yeah. But she was right. I completely jeopardized it. We were supposed to be acting like brother and sister right, but… I completely ruined it! I walked too fast and I said something wrong and then the guys we were supposed to be tracking vanished. It took us ages to find them and we almost lost them if it weren't for Captain Marvel." He nodded over at the superhero who grinned once he saw the young league members. Wally sighed.

Hana smiled sadly. "C'mon. We'll go to the kitchen, get you some food." She pulled him along until they ended up at the kitchen. The rest of the team was in the living room – Robin and Superboy battling it out on some racing game while M'gann sat next to Red Arrow, trying to strike up a conversation with him.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Hana said as she prepared a sandwich for Wally. "You're still a great guy. You've got great abilities."

Wally smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, _if you insist._"

Hana chuckled, handing the sandwich on a plate to Wally. "You are a great guy. Don't ever let anyone else tell you different."

Wally grinned in the midst of chewing his sandwich. "Thanks, Hana."

"No problem." Hana smiled. Zatanna walked through, waving and saying hello. She entered the living room.

Wally asked. "So how was your mission?"

Hana stared downwards, blushing slightly. She remembered forcing her lips onto Red Arrow's and she ceased smiling. "It was fine. Nice first mission though."

"Wally, get your butt in here! We need teams for this game!" Came Robin's voice from the living room.

Wally grinned. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." He left and she remained at the table, sighing.

* * *

It was nearly eight o' clock when Robin gathered his things and he entered Zatanna's room. Hana was sleeping on her bed while Artemis and Zatanna were in the living room, watching TV with the others.

Robin sat down on the bed. He studied her – she had scars on her face, barely noticeable, but they were there. She had scars all over her body, some that looked like they were newly made; others that looked they had been there ever since Hana had been born. He nudged her and Hana groaned, her body curling in on itself.

"Hana? Wake up. We have to go back to the mansion."

Hana's eyelids parted slightly and she looked at Robin. "Oh." She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sighing, she stretched her arms out and stood up. "Sorry about that." She grabbed her bag from underneath the bed and walked out of the bedroom, past Robin.

* * *

Even though she was tired, Hana stayed up with Robin in one of the bigger guest bedrooms in the Wayne mansion. She sat on one queen bed while Robin sat on the other. In the end, she hated how big the bed was and hopped over to Robin's.

"So. Batman, huh?"

Robin smiled, lying down and staring up at the ceiling of the four poster bed. "Yeah. I know."

"Crazy. If anyone were to mentor me or anything – God, it'd be the worst." Hana lay on her side, her elbow on the bed and her hand supporting her shoulder; her eyes following Robin as she spoke. "I'd be the worst sidekick."

"Why's that?"

"I mean – I'm ridiculous!" Robin chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I really am! I'd screw everything up, I'd go off on my own, and I'd never listen to my mentor. I'd screw around – it's really quite bad," Hana laughed, Robin chuckling. "So," She said, once the laughter died down. "How does it feel to be mentored by Batman?"

Robin shrugged. "It's not the best thing in the world. I mean, most days it's really awesome – he teaches me a lot of cool tricks that I always use and he's a good teacher for superheroes, and he's a great detective and all that... y'know…" He sighed, remembering back to those times. "But sometimes…" He sighed again, staring at Hana, smiling sadly. "You don't wanna hear this."

Hana grinned, sitting up. "No, I do. Tell me." She shoved Robin's arm playfully.

"It just…" He looked away from Hana. "It just feels like I'm the needy kid and he's the father and I'm the one who's craving all of the attention." Robin shook his head. "Which is stupid, right? I mean… he's not my father. And I'm not his kid."

Hana smiled. "You're an orphan right? Batman adopted you?" Robin nodded. "Then it sounds perfectly reasonable to feel like that. I mean, he's the father figure in your life, right? You care about him as you would a father and he cares about you as he would a child of his own. Feelings like that are only natural. You shouldn't feel ashamed of it. I'm not saying you should embrace those feelings either, but…" She tried meeting her own eyes with his. "What I'm trying to say is – everything will turn out just fine. Just wait and see."

Robin nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Hana. Hopefully it'll be alright."

"Of course it will be." Hana grinned widely.

The two of them stayed up talking. They never knew which one fell asleep first, but soon they were both sound asleep, facing each other in the bed, their arms around each other. Hana's head nestled into the crook of Robin's shoulder, while Robin's arm curled protectively around Hana's head. Alfred, the butler, walked into the bedroom to see why the lights were on and he found the two young heroes, sleeping in the same bed. He smiled, turned the light off, shut the curtains and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked this! Next chapter will be up soon. Not extremely soon (even though I've got things written and planned already__) but quite soon. I'm hoping the character development will pick up and other things will be introduced. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and alerting! I love you all! Mwah xx Andrea_


	4. Suit Up

_A/N: Another day, another chapter! This isn't a massively exciting chapter (but I'll let you guys be the judge of that). Thanks for all of your favs and alerts! It inspires me to write. Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy xx Andrea_

* * *

"Starting from today until I give you further notice," Batman said, in his deep voice, "you are going undercover."

Everyone was gathered at Mount Justice. Batman was outlining his plan for the group and their different missions in Gotham City. They were all going to be assigned a different cover, but they were going to have to work in couples. "We're going to be in the teams like last time – in case you forgot: Canis and Red Arrow. M'gann and Superboy. Artemis and Wally. Zatanna and Aqualad. Robin, you're working alone again." Batman handed out individual assignments in manila folders to each of the young heroes. "Any questions?"

They were all reading their folders when Hana raised her voice. "Uhm… Mr. Batman, sir?"

"Yes, Canis?"

"Could you explain a little bit more? About our mission? Everyone's mission is interconnected, isn't it?"

Batman frowned slightly. "You're just going to have to figure that out yourself. You should all head out tomorrow morning." He dismissed everyone.

"It's like Belle Reve all over again, isn't it?" Superboy grinned, looking at M'gann.

"That was a good time," M'gann beamed and they walked off to get ready for the coming day.

Hana prepared her weapons as she watched Artemis and Wally argue. "I'm just saying," Artemis snapped, Hana overheard, "Don't screw it up this time."

"It's not like I do it on purpose!" Wally retorted.

"You do it so often I'm beginning to think you do it just to piss me off!"

"My goal in life isn't to annoy you, you know!"

And on and on. Hana smiled, chuckling under her breath, before someone touched her arm. She spun around.

It was Zatanna. She grinned. "Hey, Hana!" Hana smiled, a little wary. "I was thinking that you, me and Artemis could go out one final time before the mission starts. Artemis and I want to get to know you better, since you're a part of the team now."

"I'd love to!" Hana paused. "What about M'gann?"

Zatanna shrugged. "She says she's busy with her uncle or something."

Hana smiled. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Superboy. "Alright. Sounds like fun. But uhm… I don't really have any city clothes."

Grinning, Zatanna lead Hana over to her room that she had recently moved in to. "Don't worry." She opened her closet door to reveal her closet overflowing with clothes. "I always have clothes just in case. You're a little taller than me… And thinner too… But that shouldn't be a problem." She grabbed a dress and threw it at Hana, shoving her towards the bathroom. Zatanna beamed. "Go try it on!" Zatanna closed the door behind her and Hana sighed.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same she had always been: scars all over her body, wavy brown hair and skinny arms. She sighed as she shed her clothes and slipped on the dress. To Hana's surprise it fit her well. It hugged her hips and fit in all the right… chest… places. Zatanna flung open the door. "Zatanna!" Hana said, the same way a mother might reprimand a child. Her face was burning and her cheeks were flushing.

Grinning, Zatanna shoved Hana towards the mirror. "You look fabulous, Hana. You should wear city clothes more often! Borrow my clothes and stuff. You look better than I do in my clothes."

Hana laughed nervously. "I doubt that very much." She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked weird. Her scars seemed less prominent, but she seemed so normal. A little dab of lip gloss and a pull of her hair and she'd look like the typical Gotham girl. It was so weird for her, to look like a normal human being. She heard Zatanna's soft voice,

"Hana?" She spun around, feeling awkward in the black dress. Her eyes met Zatanna's and the young superhero grinned. "You really do look great, y'know." Zatanna walked over to her dresser, picking out jewelry. She helped Hana fasten on a black collar necklace and she gave Hana a bracelet to put on. "You don't have pierced ears, do you?"

"Uhm, nope." Hana was still looking at herself in the mirror. It was like she had transformed. "Why are we going out?"

Zatanna's lips curled into a sheepish smile. "To be honest, it's still a part of the mission. But Artemis and I still want to get to know you. It's not every day that you get to hang out with a fellow superhero." She smiled. "We're going to a party in Gotham City. We're supposed to scope out some people. The guy I'm supposed to look for is different from yours, I would suppose." She shrugged. "Batman said that my mission is about the mafia. What's yours about?" Hana didn't read her folder carefully, but she knew it had something to do with recent theft in the neighborhood. Zatanna's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip, holding out a cardigan. "Wonder what the two have in common…" She shrugged and grabbed a handful of clothes, grinning at Hana. "I'll be out of the bathroom in a few minutes!"

After half an hour of Zatanna moving and bustling around in the bathroom, she finally appeared, wearing a short skirt and a frilly tank top with a short cardigan. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and she applied some black eyeliner on her lids. "You look great!"

Zatanna smiled brightly. "Thanks. Do you want to put some makeup on? We could cover up…" Her voice trailed off as she looked, _really_ looked at Hana's face. "… your scars." Her voice was as soft as a whisper, with a tone of shock.

Hana shook her head, her cheeks flushing again and she turned away. "No, it's fine. They're not too defined, and we're going to a party, right? It'll be dark, so I doubt anyone would be able to see my face." She tucked a loose strand of her wavy hair behind her ear with a shaking hand. Muttering something about forgetting something in the kitchen, she walked there as fast as she could and once she reached there, dropped down to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest.

_Freak,_ she could practically hear Zatanna say. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar burning sensation behind her eyes that told her she was about to cry. _No,_ she refused. She stood up, looking at herself in the reflection of the microwave. Her eyes were glowing amber again. Hana needed to calm down and relax. She closed her eyes, grasping the table in front of her for balance as she slowed her heartbeat, breathing in and out at a steady pace. She opened her eyes again. They were their usual green. She sighed, straightening her back and looking her reflection in the eye.

"Hana?" Zatanna peered around the entrance of the kitchen.

Hana jumped. "Yes?"

"We're supposed to meet everyone. Y'know, in the cave."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. You can go on ahead." She heard Zatanna's reluctant steps fading away. Hana grabbed a glass and poured some cool water. She downed it in one gulp and headed to the cave.

* * *

Everyone there was wearing casual clothes. It was strange, seeing Artemis without a mask and her usual bow and arrows, and Wally without his goggles, and Robin without his cape and utility belt. Robin was still wearing sunglasses on his eyes, though, so Hana suppose, it was still the same.

Zatanna smiled as Hana entered. She stood next to Robin who grinned immediately at seeing her. "You clean up well."

Hana chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Robin opened his mouth to answer when Batman came on the screen.

"You all know who you're going to be looking for. What you need to do is just hang around whoever you're assigned. You may engage them – but you do not ask them about anything. You don't wheedle information out of them. You are there to establish a relationship, simple as that." Batman's eyes narrowed as he saw someone entering the cave.

"_Red Arrow, B06._" He entered the cave, dressed in khakis and a plain t-shirt. Like Robin, Red Arrow was wearing shades as well.

"Red Arrow will be joining us on this assignment as well. Are there any questions?" Batman paused. "Good luck." The screen faded to black.

Robin turned to Hana, grinning widely. "This'll be fun. Who're you suppose to look for?"

"A renowned thief. Raoul something."

"Raoul Sanchez," Red Arrow said, striding up to Hana. His eyes widened but he said nothing. "You should know a little more about your assigned target."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?" She turned to Robin. "How about you?"

Robin chuckled. "Can't tell you that. It's a thing Batman and I are working out. Technically, I don't have an assigned guy, but I could help you out."

"While Canis does need a lot of help, she'll be getting extraordinary assistance tonight."

"By who?" Robin frowned.

"Me."

Hana groaned. "Are you gonna be my partner on every mission?"

"Batman seems to like paring us together – who am I to tell him wrong?" Red Arrow smirked.

Hana rolled her eyes again. "Hope you have fun tracking down Raoul. I'm sure you two'll be the best of buds by the end of the night." She turned on her heel and walked away, catching up with Artemis and Zatanna as they left Mount Justice.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter'll be very exciting. I've got a few things planned. This undercover business will be fun to write - as well as read - about! R+R! xx Andrea_


	5. Undercover

_A/N: Hello lovelies! Another day, another chapter! Just a little sort of reminder/update: I'm half basing Red Arrow/Roy's character off the comics and half basing them off the TV show. There's a bit of swearing in this chapter, so look out for that. Enjoy the chapter! xx Andrea_

_p.s. I only just realized that Aqualad hasn't made an appearance in this! Which made me kind of sad, so I've included him. Hopefully, he'll be in coming chapters with some sort of role._

**_Warning: There's some cursing in this chapter (I know. Crazy. Although if that offends you in any way, feel free to skip this chapter)_**

* * *

Hana blinked at the bright lights – even though she knew that it was well past sunset. The party building had bright lights all around it. There were different colored fairy lights on the doors and once they walked in, it was like they had walked into a nightclub. There were strobe lights, loud music and a giant disco ball in the middle of the room. The place was full of party-goers dressed in ridiculous clothing and wearing neon wristbands and neon necklaces that glowed in the dark.

Zatanna grinned. "This seems like fun!"

"Does it though?" Hana muttered as Zatanna ran off with a reluctant Artemis. Someone tapped her shoulder and she spun around. "What do you want?"

"I think it's best, y'know," The archer called over the thundering music, "if you just call me Parish so we don't blow our cover."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That's not your real name is it?"

"Absolutely not." Looking down at her, he smirked, and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not calling you Parish. I'll call you whatever the hell I want, okay?" Hana pulled away from his grasp. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for this Raoul?"

Red Arrow rolled his eyes and weaved his way through the crowd, gesturing for Hana to follow him. "He's some sort of thief warlord. Every thief in town respects him and goes to him for tricks and drugs and stuff like that. He also hosts parties – like these. Usually they're more extravagant and less dark, but today's his niece's birthday or something."

"How do you know this?"

He grinned. "I've got intel." He stopped. They were at a few booths that were meant for intimate meetings and Red Arrow gestured for Hana to sit. "After you."

She rolled her eyes again and sat down, Red Arrow sliding in after her. "We're just reverting back to our old cover, aren't we?" She said, her voice low.

"Why not? It worked out well last time, didn't it?" His voice soft and quiet as he angled his head towards Hana's. Even above all the noise and the loud music and the carrying voices of everyone around them, she could hear him speaking. Her heart beat faster and faster as his lips moved towards hers. She closed her eyes; she needed to relax. This was a _mission._ This was nothing. Just a mission. Just a cover. It was nothing. Her breath caught as their lips met. He arms pulled her closer and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You two having fun?"

They pulled apart; Hana blushing and Red Arrow looking proud of himself. "Hey, Artemis. Where's Zatanna?" Hana said, trying to act as normal as possible.

Artemis shrugged, sliding in next to Hana. "She's off talking to her target, I think. Or maybe she's talking to Aqualad." She grabbed a drink from one of the people walking around with platters. She began sipping from her drink and smiled at Hana. She lowered her voice so only the three of them could hear her voice. "So your cover is being a couple? Nice. God, if I had to do that with…" Her voice trailed off as she looked over and saw Wally dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "With that idiot. If I had to do that with Wally, I think I'd shoot myself before the mission even began."

Hana laughed. "He's not so bad. Wally's a good guy." She felt Red Arrow's arm snake around her, his fingers grazing her back and a shiver went up her spine. He pulled her closer to him, his arm around her shoulders. As much as she would hate to admit it, his gentle touch was lovely and she melted into him, relaxing slightly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Sure, when he's not on the…" She struggled with a word to say other than "superhero-ing". "… job. Other than that he's such an idiot."

Hana smiled. "A hilarious idiot. You have to admit, he's kind of adorable, Artemis." Artemis only rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink.

"Now, don't say that," Red Arrow said, whispering into her hair. "You're making me jealous." The prick was good at this, Hana thought crossly.

She could act, she thought. She could do it. Hana turned her face towards Red Arrow, her lips barely touching his. "_You_, jealous? I don't believe that."

"Now you're just teasing, love."

Hana grinned. "So what?" She leaned it a little bit, her lips meeting his. She heard Artemis let out an amused groan of disgust.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to smooch," She said, smirking and she moved off onto the dance floor.

"Hana!" Zatanna and Aqualad came running over just as Hana and Red Arrow pulled away from each other. Zatanna's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing about the two, while Aqualad just remained silent and slid in next to Zatanna. "How're you guys doing?"

"We're fine." Red Arrow smiled, but the warmth from his smile didn't reach his eyes. He was looking around, not looking at Hana or Zatanna.

"Have you found who you're looking for?" Hana asked.

Zatanna smiled. "I spotted him."

"Actually, _he_ spotted _her_." Aqualad corrected, smiling slightly.

"_But_ we're not engaging him right now." She leaned in closer to Hana and murmured, "Our cover is that we're friends. Is it believable?" Hana nodded, chuckling. "Thank God." Zatanna leaned back in her chair, sighing. "Have you spoken to the birthday girl yet?"

Hana laughed a little. "I don't even know her." She turned to Red Arrow. "Do you?" He shook his head.

"I heard that Artemis goes to school with her. I'm not sure. I haven't asked her yet." Zatanna scanned the dancing crowd.

"Have you seen her?" Aqualad asked.

"She was just asking for Zatanna. She ran off to the dance floor." Hana replied.

"Thanks! I'll leave you two alone." Zatanna grinned, looking pointedly at Hana. She and Aqualad left the couple alone and Hana sighed.

"What're you looking around for?"

"He's not here," He replied, weakly.

"What?"

Red Arrow looked at Hana, annoyed. "Raoul. He's not here."

"You're disappointed."

"'Course I am. We were supposed to contact our targets and he's not here." Hana stood up, stretching her arms and smiling. Red Arrow frowned. "What are you doing?"

"He's not here, right? So let's go out and look for him. We don't have to necessarily wait until he comes to us." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the party. She pushed the door open, embracing the cool air. Breathing it in, she glanced at Red Arrow behind her. She couldn't see his eyes from behind his sunglasses, but she could tell that he was having a ball of a time. Hana asked, "Where do you reckon he is?" before someone behind them said,

"He's got a lair."

Hana didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "How do you know, Robin?" But she turned around anyway.

Robin smirked, tapping his watch. "I've got intel."

Hana laughed. "That's what Speedy said." She turned to see that he wasn't there and she sighed.

"There's a reason why he was called Speedy." Robin smiled, walking up to Hana. "Sorry he left. He does that." He looked back down at his watch which was projecting his usual screen. "Red Arrow's got an independent soul."

She laughed again, only softer this time. "You've got an idea as to where Raoul is?"

"Five."

Hana's eyes boggled. "What?"

Robin grinned, pressing a button on his watch. "I've got five ideas."

* * *

Thief warlords were thieves for a reason – they were sneaky, deceptive, and cunning. And although Robin was just as sneaky, just as deceptive, and just as cunning – zero of his five ideas were Raoul's warlord lair.

"I'm sorry," Robin said as they caught their breath. "That sucked."

Hana smiled, leaning against a fence, the wire digging into her back. "Don't be! At least we tried, right?" She sighed happily, grinning as she linked arms with Robin.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," She smiled. "Nothing at all."

Robin didn't return her easy smile. "It's Red Arrow, isn't it?"

Her smile faded and she tugged him along as they walked. "It's not."

"It is." Robin insisted. She felt his eyes scrutinizing her underneath his sunglasses. "It's only a cover, Hana."

"I know that, Robin," She said, her voice slightly snappy.

"I'm just saying – with our line of work, or whatever you want to call it, you can't develop feelings-"

She unlinked her arm and stood still. "I know, Robin! I don't need you to tell me things I already know!" She snarled. Robin froze and Hana's eyelids fluttered as she realized what she just did. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Robin retorted, his voice cold. "You said everything you needed to say. Everything you wanted to say you said. I get it. You're in love with him."

"What?" Hana's eyebrows furrowed and squeezed her eyelids shut as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm not _in love with him_."

"Of course you're not." He stared at her with such agony, with such great dislike that Hana wanted to run up to him and hug him and tell him that she didn't mean it, but the words didn't fly out of her mouth and her legs were frozen. "I know your cover with him and I saw you two _kissing-_" He said it with such contempt that Hana started a little. "-and Jesus Christ, it's so obvious you two like each other." He headed towards the transporter, but before he did, he said, "Go and find Raoul. I'm sure you know where your boyfriend is." He stepped into the transporter.

"No, Robin, it's not-"

"_Robin, B01._" He was gone.

* * *

Hana couldn't go to the mansion – Robin would be there. Plus, she wasn't even sure she was welcome there anymore. She headed to Mount Justice to see if Robin was there, but he wasn't. He seemed to have taken all his gear and left.

Wishing she was legal to drink, she headed to the kitchen to down some orange juice. She stopped once she peeked inside the living room and she stood in the doorway. There was Red Arrow. In his most vulnerable state – sleeping. She wondered why he was there and what he was doing there. Padding towards him, she stood over him. He looked so calm and peaceful. If she didn't know him, she might have thought he was kind, innocent. Her hand went to take the sunglasses off the bridge of his nose, but it pulled back and every time she thought something different, her hand would jerk back and forth with her thoughts. _I can find out who he is. __**But he has the right to his privacy. **__You have a right to know who you're working with. __**It's not like I wonder about whom Robin is.**__ But you do wonder about who Robin really is. _In the end, she snatched the sunglasses off and she fell backwards from seeing his face. She knew who he was. Gasping, she crawled away, as if giving herself distance from him would really get her farther away from him. The loudness of the fall and the sudden brightness woke Red Arrow. For a minute, he just stared at Hana in her shocked state. He realized that the sunglasses weren't on his face and he grew defensive.

"What the hell did you just do, Hana?"

"I didn't – I didn't – shit." Her wide eyes took in his face and she swallowed hard, standing up. The sunglasses were still in her hands and she threw them, disgusted. The lenses fell from the sunglasses and Hana, unsure of what to do, just stood still. "Shit, shit, _shit._"

"Why did you do that?"

Hana looked at Red Arrow – _really _looking at him. Her eyelids fluttered. "I just – I wanted to know who you were and I didn't – I didn't even _think-_" She ran her fingers through her hair and she swore again, leaving the room, but not before muttering, "_Roy Harper._"

* * *

_A/N: I thought this chapter would be a bit longer, but oh well. Next chapter will be up very very soon! To be honest, I've got too much written and I've been telling myself not to update so often because during the school year, I'll probably be updating only once every say, five months (eek). R+R! xx Andrea (p.s. the couple of coming chapters have a bit of gore in them so I'll have labels for trigger warnings for the chapters with gore in them.)_


	6. Underneath the Mask

_A/N: Whoa another update! School is actually starting incredibly soon so you might have to expect an update once every month or two. (I know, I'm wincing too - school is a giant time consumer sigh) Also I'm going to start writing recaps so readers don't have to keep going back and trying to re-read and jump start your memory! Enjoy. xx Andrea_

**RECAP: **_The Young Justice crew head to Gabriella's party with their city clothes and their disguises on. After trying to look for their target, Hana and Red Arrow end up with nothing and so Hana and Robin attempt to go find Raoul Sanchez. This resulted in a fight between Canis and the Boy Wonder. The uneventful day ended on a bang with Hana finding out who the face underneath Red Arrow's mask was._

* * *

It was the next morning so they were all heading out, gearing up. They were allowed weapons, but not to use them unless it was extremely necessary as that would give their cover away.

Zatanna met Hana, smiling. "I didn't see you last night. Where were you?"

Hana, still reeling from seeing _Roy Harper_, took a few moments to answer the question. "Oh, I was sleeping. I slept in the living room." It wasn't a complete lie – after she was sure that Roy left, she grabbed a blanket from one of the rooms and slept on the couch.

"We missed you at the party. Did you find your target?"

Hana shook her head. "We didn't." She swallowed hard, remembering last night's events and she felt the familiar stinging behind her eyes. She steadied herself against Zatanna, her head bowed, squeezing her eyelids shut.

"Are you alright, Hana?"

"I'm fine." Trying to act like everything was normal, she opened her eyes and forced a smile at Zatanna. "Did you ask Artemis if she went to school with Raoul's niece?"

Zatanna's face lit up. "I did! Artemis does go to school with her. At the party, Artemis went up to her – her name's Gabriella – and they talked for a little while. Batman gave her an easy target – the birthday girl herself."

Hana's eyebrows rose. "What d'you think the mission's about? Why is Batman giving us people to talk to?" They both paused, thinking.

"What," Zatanna murmured, "does a sixteen year old girl, a mob boss, and a thief lord have to do with each other and with Gotham and superheroes?" She turned to Hana. "Weird, isn't it?"

Hana nodded, agreeing. "Definitely weird, yeah…" She turned towards the entrance and watched as Roy come into the cave. She was finally able to get distracted and _he just turns up, _making her heart beat fast and her eyes flicker from the ground to the ceiling to his face. He turned towards her and said something in her general direction, but she _couldn't_. "I have to go to the bathroom," She mumbled, tripping her way to the facilities and she locked the door behind her. Without looking at the mirror, she sat down in the corner of the bathroom, letting loose the tears from the past few days – starting this new _thing_ because Batman wanted her to was a stupid decision and retaliating at Robin like that was stupid and finding out who Speedy was, was stupid – she was stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid._ She hugged her knees to her chest and she sobbed until she heard a knock at the door. _Oh no._

"Hana?"

"Who is it?"

"Guess."

"Speedy?"

Silence. Then, softly: "You know my real name, don't you?"

"Roy Harper," Hana whispered to herself. But he heard.

"From your reaction, it seems as though we've met before."

"We have." She closed her eyes, sighing. "You were the first person I saw when I first changed. You were the one to help nurse me back to health." It dawned on her. "You knew who I was."

He didn't deny it. He sat against the door, his mask on and his bow and arrows at his side. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Couldn't very well give myself away, could I?"

She sighed, her anger wearing off. Then, Hana smiled a little. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Nursing me back to health. I probably would've died if you didn't help me." She sighed again, throwing her head back so that it was against the wall. "Where's everyone else?"

"They've left already."

"We should go then, right?"

"You should get dressed, yeah." Hana stood up at the same that Roy did and she opened the door, face to face with him. "You look awful."

"Oh shut up," But he got her laughing now. "I'll be back in just a minute." She darted off to Zatanna's room and slipped on city clothes, but she still wore her wolf hat on account that it was almost winter in Gotham.

* * *

They ran off, lurking around possible places that could be Raoul's lair. Thankfully, his lair was in the midst of Gotham, so the couple didn't look too weird, wandering around, looking for clues. They were holding hands and doing generic couple-y things – publically displaying affection, toying with each other, joking around, etc.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Robin would be a great help to us. Y'know, since he's sort of a detective and a tracker and all that. A good tracker, I hate to admit…" The mention of Robin's name made Hana's stomach churn strangely and her heart skipped a beat. "Hana?"

She blinked, nodding. "He would be, yeah…"

"You alright?"

"I got into a fight with Robin," Hana said flatly, looking at all the shops around them.

"Oh." Roy averted his eyes downward. "Is it too invasive if I ask why?"

Hana smiled up at Roy, a real one – not the flimsy, fake smiles she had been throwing around all day. "No, it's not." _Although it might be awkward to talk about._ "It was after you left last night. Robin found me and he and I were walking around looking for R's place. We were about to head back to the mountain when he asked me why I was so happy and he said that I was…" She hesitated, staring ahead. She could feel Roy's gaze on her and she tried forgetting everything. "… he said I was in love with you." She winced a little, waiting for a reaction from him. It didn't come. His eyes stared ahead, blank and unfeeling. "And I said that I wasn't. I got angry with him. But he was already angry with me and I…" Her voice trailed off as she came to a realization. "_Shit._"

"Hana?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, It's nothing." She continued, still shaken by her realization. "And then he left." They stopped at one of the places that was supposed to be Raoul's lair. It was a bar, so after flashing their fake ID's at the bouncer, they walked in, sitting themselves down at a table.

Hana nursed some non-alcoholic drink while Roy surveyed the whole bar. "Do you wanna hear my opinion?"

"What?"

Roy grinned, turning to Hana. "Do you wanna hear my opinion?"

"About what?"

"Your whole business with Robin." He waggled his head. "So? Do you want to hear it?"

"Uh, okay. I guess…"

Roy laughed a little. "Great." He sat up straight, staring at Hana and only at Hana. "He got angry because he liked you, right?" Hana nodded. "Yeah. The first question you need to answer is, do you like him?" He paused, looking at Hana. When Hana's furrowed her eyebrows, he smiled. "You don't have to answer now. I just saying – think about it. The second question is – do you like me?"

Hana's eyes widened and she stared at Roy who was smirking. "I-"

"You don't have to answer. Although from what I can tell, it seems like you already know." Hana's cheeks turned a lovely rosy pink and she turned away from Roy, embarrassed. "You don't have to act embarrassed, y'know."

"I'm not acting," She managed through her flustered lips, staring down into her glass of something.

"Alright." He snaked his arm around her until it rested on the back of her chair.

Hana swallowed hard, looking at Roy as he stared ahead, his gaze fixed on someone – or rather, something. "Harper?"

His eyes snapped to hers. "What?"

"Do you-" She stammered, "Do you like me?"

He stared at her for a while before his lips broke out into an easy smile. His arm pulled her closer to him and he smiled, nodding. "Of course." He stood up, throwing the rest of Hana's drink into his mouth and he grinned down at Hana. "We should go say hello to Gabriella's uncle, shouldn't we?" He walked over to the corner of the bar and Hana hastened to follow him.

There, at the corner of the bar, there was a door with a large, beefy man in a black suit and dark shades guarding the door. "Can I help you?"

Roy looped his arm around Hana's shoulders lazily and grinned at the bouncer. "I wanted to say hi to Gabi's uncle to thank him for the wonderful party last night."

The man eyed Roy suspiciously underneath his shades. "Who're you? How do you know him?"

"I'm Gabi's friend! One of her best friends? I mean, I used to be her best friend before my parents moved me to Ohio, but then my parents got divorced and my mom and I moved back here because we love it here. You can ask her uncle yourself – his name's Raoul, right? – you can ask him yourself. Gabi used to talk about me all the time." Roy grinned widely, his arm still around Hana's thin shoulders.

The man nodded, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Hana turned her head, her lips so close to Roy's ears that her breath tickled them as they waited for the man to come back. "Uh, what the hell?"

Roy only smiled. "Most of it is true."

"Give me a percentage."

"Zero point zero zero five."

Hana laughed, looking forward. The man came back and he opened the door wide enough to let them in. He put a hand in front of Hana. "Who are you?"

Roy looked back, smiling easily again. "She's my girlfriend. Gabi's never met her because I only met her when I came back. Let her in. Please?" Roy pouted and Hana smiled. The man grunted and Hana walked in.

The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. Roy was holding her hand as they walked through the halls, leading them.

"Harper," She hissed, "how do you know where we're going?" Roy said nothing. After a few minutes of scuffling footsteps and Roy grunting when he thought they took a wrong turn, they ended up at a doorway with a curtain of beads on it. Roy parted the curtain with one of his hands and he smiled.

"Raoul!"

"Ah, yes, Ron, it is lovely to see you."

Hana walked in, frowning slightly at the room full of cigarette and cigar smoke alike. Roy, still holding her hand, led to her to a loveseat next to a man dressed like your regular pimp – he had a fancy suit with his shirt unbuttoned a few buttons to let his chest hair escape, a fedora on his hat, a cane in one hand and some purple shades at the edge of his nose. They were sitting in the one area of the room where it was free of cigarette smoke.

"Sit on my lap, love." Hana blinked, sitting on Roy's lap, the man in front of them smiling.

"Who is this, Ron?"

Roy smiled up at Hana, his arm protectively around her. "This is my lovely girlfriend, Harriet." He planted a kiss on her jaw line.

"She is beautiful."

Hana blushed slightly, although she was bemused – who was this man? And why did Ron seem to know him so well? "Isn't she? Oh look, she's blushing, Raoul. How adorable."

The man named Raoul grinned; Hana spotted a gold tooth. "She is." He took a sip from his glass of whiskey. "What brings you here, my friend?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night's party. It was fantastic. I didn't get to see Gabi much, but she seemed very happy. I didn't see you there."

Raoul nodded humbly. "I had business matters to take care of," He looked at Roy pointedly. "But I'm glad Gabi had fun. Her father and I have been having problems."

Hana shifted a little, fidgeting. Roy's grip on her tightened. "What problems?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Raoul sighed. "Family things – he wanted to pay for the quinceanera for Gabi – which is understandable, yes?" Roy nodded. "Which is what I thought! And so I threw the party for her sweet sixteen, which I wanted to do, because she is my favorite niece, as you very well know, and he seemed to find that annoying, so I put an end to it."

Roy's eyes filled with real fear. "You don't mean to say-"

Raoul's eyes widened. "What? No! Of course. He's my brother. I'd never… never do that." He shook his head slowly. Roy relaxed. Raoul smiled at Hana and then at Roy. "Can I offer you two something?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you," Hana smiled pleasantly and then she looked down at Roy who smiled back at her.

"I'm fine too."

"What, you don't drink, Harriet?"

She turned her head, smiling brightly. "No, I don't. I mean, I have drunk some vodka and champagne, but I've never really gotten into it, y'know?"

Raoul nodded knowingly. "Yes. You are better off with alcohol, my child. It turns you into a hardened, bitter man. You see an example before you." He murmured gruffly, before he downed the rest of his whiskey.

"Oh please, Raoul, you could never be bitter." Roy said.

Raoul nodded again. "Oh, but I am." Before his glass even touched the table, he pulled out a gun and his henchmen all pulled out their guns, directed at Hana's and Roy's head. "Bitter and not as thick as you may think, Ron."

"Or," said a sneering voice, "should we call you Red Arrow?" A tall, slender girl with a tight fitting shimmering dress walked up to them, holding a gun in her hand, pressing the gun into Roy's forehead. Roy only blinked, staring at the girl in front of him. She smacked her gum mere inches away from Roy's face and the corners of her lip gloss smothered lips pulled up into a smirk.

Roy smiled wryly. "Hello, Gabriella."

* * *

_A/N: I quite like this chapter and I hope you liked it too! Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be up in a week or two. Until then, remember to favorite, review and follow! xx Andrea_


	7. Iron Bars

_A/N: Hello! It's been a while since my last update hasn't it? School's started and it's gotten busier than I anticipated but it's nothing I can't handle. I just want to write that this chapter has **triggers; trigger warning for blood. **__I know that this isn't tumblr where you can see images of blood, but I still don't want to hurt anyone out there who might have triggers and I don't want to set those off. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xx Andrea_

* * *

**RECAP: **_The Young Justice League go undercover. Hana reveals to Roy that she has feelings for him. She and Roy find Gabriella's uncle, Raoul, in hopes of trying to find out what he's planning on doing to the city and to superheroes. They soon become prisoners in the Sanchez's cells. _

She wasn't religious, but she still thanked God that they didn't find their ear buds. Hana was thrown into a dark room with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a window behind her, with the stereotypical jail bars. She could see the sky and if she squinted, she could make out a star or two. There was one door, but after one of Raoul's henchman had thrown her in there, he deadlocked the door and there was no way she could get out of there.

If she didn't bring anything with her. But Hana wasn't stupid; of course she brought something with her. Because her hands were tied behind her back, she had to bend herself in half, wriggling her hand through the handcuffs as much as she could, until they were half way up her skinny forearm. She unzipped her boot and grabbed a pin, fiddling around with it and the cuffs until she heard a click. "Gotcha." Grinning, she slipped the cuffs off one wrist, but kept it on the other in case the guard came bursting in to check on her.

Hana looked in the thin crack of the door and she saw the guard outside, playing cards with another guard and they both laughed when one of them won a round. She rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall, her cheek feeling the cool metal. She meant what she said, Hana thought. _I really do like you_, she thought to herself. She had feelings for him and it was no good acting like they weren't there.

Or maybe it would have been better just to have shut up and not said anything about Robin in the first place. She hit her head against the wall, sighing and squeezing her eyes shut. She just had to open her mouth, didn't she?

And what about his reaction? Did he really like her? Or was it all just an act; was it all just about the mission?

The mission. Her eyelids flew open. She remembered something as they were marching the two of them off to their metal cells – Raoul was standing behind Gabriella as she walked and snapped her gum. _She_ was the one giving orders; _she_ was the one telling him what to do; _she_ was the one who said she'd decide what Red Arrow and "Harriet"'s fates were.

She was the one in charge. Hana smiled. _Head bitch in charge._

Hana also remembered that last thing that Roy said in the hallway: _"She wasn't a part of this – she knows nothing. You'll gain nothing by asking her questions."_ Gabriella seemed to believe him; Roy was an amazing actor, after all.

Then she heard a scream. It was low enough to be Roy's voice. He screamed again. Hana jumped up, pressing her ear to the wall. She gasped and almost crying when she heard Roy scream again. "Roy!" She screamed, hitting the wall with her fists as hard as she could. "_Roy! Roy, can you hear me?_" She hit until her fists were red and she screamed her throat felt raw.

If she pressed her ear hard enough against the wall and if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear them speak. She closed her eyes, her ear on the wall.

"Oh look, your stupid little girlfriend cares." Gabriella deadpanned. When she next spoke, her voice was markedly different. "I'm not going to ask again, Red Arrow," came Gabriella's sickly faux-sweet voice. "Where is the Justice League building?"

Through clenched teeth, Hana could hear him speak. "The knowledge of the location of the Justice League building is publically known, Sanchez," Roy spat. "I thought you knew that."

She heard hit a button and Roy screamed again, a loud scream that didn't stop for a few minutes. From outside the door, she could hear the guards stopping their game and muttering about how rude it was that they had to torture him here.

"Where is the _real_ location of the Justice League building?" Gabriella snarled. "If you won't tell me that, at least tell me where you and your baby Justice Leaguers go to gather and plan your stupid little rescue missions or whatever it is that you do."

She heard Roy breathing heavily and he didn't speak for a few moments. "You're going to have to make me tell you."

Gabriella laughed. "Just like how I made you tell me what it was you did? What you _really_ did and who you _really _were?"

"I didn't _tell_ you. I dropped some hints when you got me drunk and you connected the dots. It was like a three dot coloring book, Sanchez. So easy." He coldly retorted.

"Nevertheless," She dismissed, sounding as if she was trying to seem smarter (or more villainous?) than she actually was. "I still figured it out." She sounded like she was pacing around something – probably Roy strapped to a chair – and as she paced, she spoke in a deathly calm tone, "If you want to be able to function half decently after this – if we even decide to let you go – then you _will_ tell me where your little hideout with all the other superhero brats are. _You __**will **__tell me_, Red Arrow."

Hana gasped as Roy said, in a strong and firm a tone he could manage, "Over my dead body."

She could practically hear Gabriella grin maniacally and her footsteps sounded monstrous in Hana's ears. "So be it, Red Arrow." She pressed the button and Roy screamed. For Hana it seemed like hours until she heard Roy's sigh that signified him passing out.

* * *

"Roy, can you hear me?" Hana whispered, hugging her body, folding herself in half. She hoped the piece in her ear would pick up her soft voice. "Roy, say something please," She begged. "Fine. I'm just gonna assume that you're going to hear me and you probably already know, or you figured it out already – but whatever, I'm just gonna go ahead…" She took a deep breath and began speaking softly. "This is me hoping you're alive, by the way." Licking her lips, she stared down at her feet. "Gabriella's the one in charge – not Raoul. I don't think the mob boss that Zatanna was supposed to track is in charge either. It's all her. She's going to do something. Something big that involves all of us – the Justice League and us. Zatanna, Wally, all of us." She managed a weak smile. "You probably figured that out already, right?" She opened her mouth to speak again but then she heard the deadbolt unlocking. Zipping up her boot and slipping the pin into her hair, she half-clicked the cuffs back on and she sat in the middle of the room, staring up at Gabriella flanked by two of her henchmen.

Gabriella smiled a crooked smile and she grabbed Hana by the throat, lifting her up with one hand until she shone in the moonlight.

Hana's eyes widened. _Moonlight._ Her hands found Gabriella's and she tried prying them off. Realizing that she had _feet_ to use, she kicked Gabriella in the chest, knocking her backwards and causing her hands to fall off her neck. Hana fell to the floor, gathering her breath. Gabriella was still recovering from the blow to the chest, writhing around on the floor. _Pathetic girl,_ Hana thought, disarming the two henchmen by aiming a perfect roundhouse kick to one and running up the back of the other, grabbing his arm and twisting it all the way around; she knocked him out cold with a punch. She grabbed both the guns.

Turning around, Hana held both guns firmly in her hands, aiming them at Gabriella who had recovered. She was holding her radio which had a panic button on it. She seemed to have pressed it. Gabriella grinned, still smacking her gum. "Looks like we've got you cornered," She said as the room filled with men and their guns, all aimed at Hana. "So, should we kill you now? Or later?" She laughed at her own joke, her hand resting over her chest. Hana threw the guns on the floor, towards Gabriella and she waited for a few moments, closing her eyes. "Well?" Gabriella demanded, tapping her foot on the floor.

Then it happened. She could practically _feel_ the moonlight on her back. Her eyelids opened; her eyes a light amber. She could see Gabriella's smug smile fade as Hana transformed. Her clothing ripped as gray white hairs sprouted all over her body. Her arms and legs lengthened and then expanded with muscle, her face pulling out to form a snout. Her fingers and toes shrank to form sharp paws and her body grew bigger and bigger, her spine expanding until she was towering over Gabriella.

Canis – not Hana now – growled at her. She could see the fear and doubt in Gabriella's widened glassy eyes. Half the men ran out of the room, abandoning their guns but not their common sense. Still, Gabriella – determined - shrieked, "Fire!" The bullets on her furry white coat felt like droplets of acid rain. Grabbing two men in her mouth, she bit down, hard. Their blood spilled over her teeth and fell onto the floor. She threw them to the side and she ran out of the room, tearing down the deadlocked door with her sharp teeth. Turning to the next room, she ripped off the door, running in to see Roy struggling against the harnesses keeping him strapped in a chair not unlike a dentist's patient's chair. There were electrodes on his forehead connected to a computer. As gently as she could, Canis snapped the harnesses and pulled the electrodes off his head. Roy smiled up at her. "Good girl." Canis growled a little and lowered her neck. Roy only stared blankly as he fitted a gun to his belt. "You want me to _ride_ you, Canis?" Canis inclined her head, growling under her breath. Roy chuckled, grabbing a handful of her fur and climbed onto her back, clutching to her neck. It was like riding a pony for him.

As Canis ran to the exit, she could hear the familiar noise of M'gann's plane settling down. Roy shot at the guard's as Canis tore down the door and he saw the familiar red plane. The doors opened and somewhere deep inside, Hana thought, _They can't see me like this._

Roy slid off her back, grinning. "Good girl." Canis turned and growled at him, a great big growl full of saliva and anger. Roy jumped back, real fear in his eyes. His eyes widened and he stood frozen, just as the whole team, plus Superman and Batman joined them. Batman's eyes widened as he took in Canis and the rest of the team was only confused, staring at the wolf in front of them.

"_Oh,_" M'gann murmured and Hana could see the realization in her wide eyes. The Martian turned to the rest of the team, but Batman was there, talking to her in her ear softly.

So she did what she always did. She ran. Canis turned and ran, her legs picking up speed as she heard Roy's shouts, "Canis, wait where are you going? Wait-" He cut himself off as he realized what he did, throwing his gun to the side in frustration.

Canis growled as she ran. She ran through the back alleys of restaurants and tried to act like a husky as she walked through the streets. As night ended once more, she could feel herself weakening and she could feel herself transforming back again. She felt the great pain again – her muscles and limbs were contracting, her head becoming smaller to create a face, her paws grew out to make fingers and toes.

Groaning once Hana saw her fingers right in front of her, she looked up to see where she was. She laughed quietly, for only herself to hear. She came to the place where she met Red Arrow. _How ironic. _Was it only a few days ago? No more than a week or two ago? She sighed, hugging her naked body. It felt like years to her. She was about to settle into sleep again, when she heard some rustling. Hana looked around. She had no weapons; she had nothing with her. She couldn't defend herself. What if she died right there and then? What a pathetic way to die – naked in the stinking heaps of scrapped food and garbage cans.

"Hana?" Roy whispered.

Hana looked up over the garbage cans. "Harper?" She said in a hoarse voice.

Roy chuckled. He was dressed up in his Red Arrow attire again, his bow and arrows strapped to his back. "Yeah, it's definitely you." He muttered, more to himself than to her. He walked over, turning away as he held out some fresh clothes for Hana. "Zatanna and Artemis contributed."

Hana took the clothes, putting them on. She hadn't realized how cold it was until she put on the clothes. She rubbed her arms, hugging herself again. "Thanks," She murmured, not daring too look up at Roy.

"No one knew." He didn't say in questioningly, as she thought he would have. "Hana, look at me." Turning her brown eyes to look up at him, she was a little surprised to see how much concern was in his expression. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He whispered into her hair.

Surprised by this sudden act of compassion, it took Hana a few moments to return the embrace. She found her arms wrapping around his middle, since she was so much shorter than him. "I couldn't," She mumbled, her words muffled in his chest. She blinked and tasted the familiar saltiness of her own tears. Rubbing her back comfortingly, he held her and let her sob quietly onto his chest for ages until she was ready to head back.

* * *

They didn't head back to Mount Justice, if that's what you're thinking. Roy guessed that Hana would want a while to settle down and relax after transforming into a large wolf. He guessed right. He rented out a hotel room and they reverted back to their old cover. Hana, all bundled up in two scarves, a sweater and two shirts, held Roy's hand as they smiled at the workers at the front desk and they headed up to the hotel room.

Hana stripped down to a t-shirt and jeans and then headed into the bathroom as Roy unpacked a sleeping bag. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gasped. There was blood all over her – all across her jaw and her chin and down her front. She pulled the t-shirt away from her to see how far the blood went. She pulled her t-shirt off and lifted up her tank top to see the blood splattered all over her chest and her stomach and she almost retched from the smell of blood. Grasping the edges of the sink in front of her, she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in and out deeply. Maneuvering her tongue around in her mouth, she gagged – human blood. She almost forgot that she ripped two men in half with her own teeth. Skidding on the floor to the toilet, she flipped the toilet seat up and threw up. She coughed, looking down in the toilet bowl and she turned away.

"Hana?" Roy called. "Are you okay?"

Hana opened her mouth to respond back but all she could think about was the taste of metallic-y human blood and she threw up again.

"Hana, are you-" Roy walked into the bathroom and immediately turned away at the stench of vomit. "Jesus, Hana, what happened?"

Hana wiped her mouth with a towel and she leaned against the door of the bathroom, her forehead cool and clammy. "I killed a man with my bare teeth, Roy," She mumbled, closing her eyes as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I keep tasting the blood every time I move my mouth. And it's _in_ me and I can't-" She turned towards the toilet, throwing up and coughing. "Sorry," Hana muttered as she sighed.

"You should get cleaned up." Roy said, staring at Hana strangely. "Take a shower, okay? I'll be back really soon. I just have to go get some clothes." He handed Hana a fresh towel and turned on the shower for her. Closing the door behind him, he left the hotel and headed to Mount Justice to grab some clothes.

* * *

"_Red Arrow. B06._"

"Red Arrow? What're you doing here?" Superboy asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Have you heard from Hana?"

"How is she doing?" M'gann asked, concern in her tone.

"She's not hurt, is she?" asked Aqualad.

"She's fine, she's fine, she just needs some new clothes." He waved away their other questions and walked into Zatanna's room where she was laughing and talking to Artemis. "Hey, do you have any extra clothes for Hana?"

Their smiles faded away, but Zatanna stood up, grabbing a bag from the other side of the room. Zatanna smiled. "I have tons of extra clothes, so last night after what happened with Hana, I went digging through my closet and I found stuff that doesn't really fit me, so I figured it'd fit for her." She held onto it and wouldn't let it go when he held it. She said, "Hana's okay, right? She's not… She's okay?"

Roy smiled, nodding. "Yes, she's fine." Zatanna let go of the bag and Roy slid it over his shoulder. "Thanks, Zatanna. Hana really appreciates it. I promise – when she's back on her feet, I'll bring her back here. She'll probably be back by tomorrow."

Zatanna smiled. "Okay. Thanks for taking care of her." Artemis smiled as Roy left. "Hana's lucky that she has him."

"No," Artemis shook her head. "He's lucky that he has her."

As Roy headed out of the mountain, he was called back by a voice. "Red Arrow, wait." He turned to see Robin in uniform. "How is Hana?"

"She's fine."

"No, how is she _really_?" Robin walked up to Roy. "How's she doing?"

"She threw up. She's kind of a mess." He would have said more but Roy remembered what happened between him and her and he became closed off. "I've got to go, Robin." Robin nodded. Roy left, but not before seeing the crestfallen face of a young boy.

* * *

She heard the door open and she sat on the toilet, wrapped in a towel. "Harper?"

"Yeah, it's me, just give me a sec." She heard him set something down, the sound of a zipper and then she heard him walking to the bathroom. He walked in, setting down the clothes and then walking out, closing the door behind him. "Zatanna gave me this bag full of clothes. They're all really worried about you."

"Even-?" Stopping herself, she got dressed and sighed. She pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans, walking around a little to see how they fit. Just like Zatanna's dress, it fit pretty nicely, although the jeans were a tad long.

"Even Robin," Roy said, leaning against the door and closing his eyes. "He must love you a lot."

Hana rolled her eyes, brushing her teeth. "I doubt that. It's probably just a stupid crush, Harper."

"You can call me Roy."

"And you can call me Canis." She began running a brush through her hair and staring at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed deeply.

"Are you okay, Hana?" Roy stood up, staring at the door in front of him.

Hana reached over and opened the door, staring at Roy. "I don't think so." She walked past him to the living room where there was a trayful of food. She sat down and Roy joined her soon after. Grabbing a croissant and shoving it into her mouth, she stared at the blank TV screen in front of her, chewing as she stared ahead.

"It gets easier after a while."

She scoffed, turning on the TV but not paying attention to the news report. "Try telling that to a werewolf." She wolfed down a few slices of toast and then leaned back into the couch, sighing. "Maybe the superhero thing does need getting used to, but my whole werewolf thing… I'll never get used to it. I'll never get used to my muscles shifting and reforming into muscles for a wolf." She squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll never get used to it." Hana thought about killing those men with her canines and she shuddered. "And I'll never get over swallowing human blood." She opened her eyes, looking at Roy. He stared at her, almost pitifully, she thought and she hated it, looking back at him disdainfully. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Like what?"

"Like I'm some puppy out in the rain."

He chuckled softly, turning his gaze towards the TV. "I'm not staring at you like that. You're _not_ some puppy out in the rain."

Hana's eyebrows rose and she crossed her arms, facing Roy. "Then what _were_ you staring at me like?"

Roy shook his head and then froze as he stared at the television.

"Roy?" She looked towards the TV and her mouth fell open in a small 'o'.

The camera on the screen was panning over the wreckage of Raoul's lair and where the two of them had been thrown into jail cells. There was fire everywhere and smoldering heaps of torn metal. "_It is not known what did this, but the Justice League was able to get here just in time and the criminals, thief lord Raoul Sanchez and his niece Gabriella Sanchez have been apprehended._" The reporter said, in a solemn voice. "_But the question is – what happened here? The Justice League has neglected to comment on this matter and we only hope that they will give us answers sometime soon._" Roy grabbed the remote control and turned off the television. "My God…"

"Are they thinking that we murdered them in cold blood?"

"It could be possible," Roy sighed, standing up and standing in front of the window, massaging his temples. "But the public has said worse things."

"Worse things than murder? _Really_, Roy?" Hana continued eating, but she wasn't hungry anymore. She had done that – she was the one who murdered two men, their warm blood spilling on the floor and into her mouth. She could've left them alone, let the Justice League deal with them – why did she had to do that? She was a murderer now.

"Hana? I asked you if you wanted to go back to Mount Justice."

She looked up at Roy and nodded, forcing a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

_A/N: This was a bit of a long one, but I just couldn't shorten it. I really like this chapter, not because of the gore and obviously not because of how this writing is a bit subpar, but because I love Hana so much and I feel for her when she's going through all this horrible stuff. I hope you liked this chapter. __I'm sorry for the long gap in between chapters - school is actually a big time consuming thing. __Next one should be up in a while; I have stuff to perfect in it. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review in the meantime! xx Andrea_


End file.
